


Christmas Baking

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter- fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas baking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draco has the flu, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: December Drabble Challenge 273 words-Draco bakes (refusing to admit he has the flu), and Harry tries to get his boyfriend to rest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Christmas Baking

Harry had not expected the house to smell of cupcakes and cinnamon. 

Not surprising, since his boyfriend was a stress baker, but the blond was supposed to be in bed resting. 

He poked his head into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

Draco glanced at him, a perfect blond eyebrow quirked in annoyance. “Finishing off the mince pies,” he said, taking another tray of Christmas cookies out of the oven.

Harry frowned, he could see the red flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks from the doorway. “Weren’t you sent home from work yesterday with severe flu?” 

“Irrelevant” Draco snapped. “And I just got the chills. I am FiNe!” 

Ignoring his boyfriend’s slight voice break, Harry looked around. “Suuuure babe. So, you decided to make… cookies, mince pies, cupcakes…” 

“It’s December 19th, I can bake if I want to,” Draco hissed, turning back to the cookies. The slight sway to his movements just furthered Harry’s resolve to get him to bed. 

“You can, but you should go lie down, babe,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to steady him. 

“This needs to be finished, Harry!” Draco growled, unsuccessfully shaking Harry off of him. “For my aesthetic!!”

He chuckled, spinning the blond around with ease. “You mean for the kids~” 

The glare on his boyfriend’s face intensified. “No. Aesthetics.” 

With a grin, Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips. “Of course, well can I help, so you can go rest?” 

Draco continued to glare before finally pointing to the cupboard with exasperation. “Icing, even you can’t mess that up,” he huffed, and went back to decorating Christmas cookies until Harry dragged his arse to bed.


End file.
